Harrys schönste Weihnachten
by Quarks
Summary: Harry ist traurig, weil er seine Weihnachtsferien ohne seine Freunde in Hogwarts verbringen wird. Wird er wirklich so trübsinnig bleiben, bis die Schule wieder anfängt? Oder wartet doch noch eine Überraschung auf ihn?


_Disclaimer: Alles Bekannte in dieser Geschichte gehört Joanne K. Rowling, der Rest ist von mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld._

Harrys schönste Weihnachten

Harry hatte mal wieder schlechte Laune. Alle um ihn herum jedoch freuten sich schon so, dass er es manchmal einfach nicht mehr aushielt und sich irgendwo verkroch, wo er alleine sein konnte. Dies war aber in diesen Tagen so gut wie unmöglich, da das gesamte Schloss für das bevorstehende Weihnachtsfest dekoriert wurde. Nicht einmal bei Hagrid fand er die gewünschte Ruhe, da dieser auch an den Vorbereitungen beteiligt war, seine Festtagslieder aber dermassen krumm dahersummte, dass Harry sich am liebsten Hagrids Felsenkekse in die Ohren gestopft hätte, hätte er sie nur irgendwie weicher machen können.

So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als auf dem verschneiten Gelände Spaziergänge zu machen. Hier war er meist allein, da sich die anderen lieber an der Wärme aufhielten.

"Endlich habe ich dich gefunden, ich suche dich schon eine ganze Weile", keuchte Ginny, die den ganzen Weg zu ihm gerannt war, "was machst du denn hier draussen, hast du nicht kalt?"

"Nun ja, kalt ist es schon, aber ich halte diese gute Stimmung im Moment einfach nicht aus."

"Aber was hast du denn, willst du es mir erzählen?" fragte seine Freundin, während sie ihn umarmte, um ihn aufzuwärmen.

"Ich freue mich schon auf Weihnachten, vor allem für euch, aber ich muss immer an meine bisherigen Weihnachten denken, und die waren normalerweise nicht besonders erfreulich", gestand Harry seiner Ginny.

"Ja, ich weiss, das hast du mir einmal erzählt. Du hast doch einmal von den Dursleys ein ganzes Papiertaschentuch zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen? Das war schon recht seltsam. Aber keine Angst, meine Mutter hat dir sicher schon wieder einen schönen Pullover gestrickt." Ginny wusste, wie sie Harry aufmuntern konnte.

"Die Geschenke sind zwar auch ein Teil von Weihnachten und es ist auch sehr schön, welche zu bekommen, aber darum geht es mir gar nicht. Ich habe vor meiner Zeit in Hogwarts nie welche bekommen, ich kannte es nicht anders. Nein, was mich bedrückt, ist das, was ich kennen gelernt habe, seit ich hier in der Schule bin."

"Jetzt sag aber nicht, dass wir daran schuld sind, dass es dir nicht gut geht?" Ginny war schon beinahe empört darüber, dass er so etwas nur denken konnte.

"Aber nein, mein Schatz, ich meine, erst hier habe ich gelernt, wie es ist, Freunde zu haben. Früher war ich in den Ferien meist alleine, an Weihnachten sowieso, da mich die Dursleys dann immer zu Mrs. Figg brachten, während sie in den Urlaub fuhren. Gut, bei Mrs. Figg war es besser als bei meinen Verwandten, da sie mich nicht schikanierte, aber sie war kein Freund wie du oder Hermine oder Ron. Ich werde an Weihnachten immer traurig, weil ich dann fast ganz alleine in Hogwarts bleiben muss, während ihr alle zu euren Familien reisen und tolle Festtage verbringen könnt. Ich gönne euch das natürlich."

"Ach so, und ich dachte schon, du hättest ein ernsthaftes Problem. Soll ich dir einen Aufmunterungszauber verabreichen?" Ginny wirkte leicht amüsiert, was Harry zum Glück aber nicht sehen konnte, da sie ihn wieder fest umarmte und er ihre herrlich duftenden Haare in seinem Gesicht spürte.

"Nein, nein, schon gut, deine Gegenwart muntert mich schon genug auf. Nur noch ein bisschen umarmen, und mir geht's schon wieder prächtig."

"Aber doch nicht hier draussen, da erfrieren wir ja noch!" Antwortete Ginny gespielt empört, was Harry wieder zum Lachen brachte.

Gut gelaunt gingen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem ein emsiges Treiben herrschte. Die Schüler packten ihre Koffer, suchten dazu ihre Sachen zusammen, wobei man feststellen konnte, dass entweder fleissig getauscht wurde, oder aber die Sachen nun wieder den Weg zu ihren Besitzern fanden. So kamen doch etliche Dinge wieder zum Vorschein, die teilweise schon verloren geglaubt waren. Dass aber sogar ein kleines Haustier den Besitzer wechselte, welches gut gepflegt aussah, verwunderte nun doch ein wenig. Da gleichzeitig auch Weihnachtsgeschenke verteilt wurden, hatte es sogar den Anschein, als würden Geschenke gegen Habseligkeiten getauscht.

Je näher der Zeitpunkt der Abreise in die Ferien kam, desto stärker wurde es Harry wieder bewusst, dass er ohne seine Freunde und Kollegen alleine war. Da Ginny ihn aber immer wieder gekonnt aufmunterte, indem sie ständig in seiner Nähe war und seine Hand hielt oder ihn umarmte, fiel er nicht wieder in eine trübselige Stimmung, sondern freute sich auf das Ende der Ferien, wenn sie wieder zurück sein würden. Er hatte schliesslich schon manche solche Ferien verbracht, so dass er wusste, dass es nicht allzu schlimm sein würde.

Zum Abschied wurde Harry von all seinen Freunden umarmt, wobei Ginny bis am Schluss wartete, damit sie sich in aller Ruhe auf Wiedersehen 'sagen' konnten. Dabei wuschelte Ginny Harrys Haare mal wieder so richtig durcheinander, da sie genau wusste, dass dies ihm viel Spass bereitete. Die letzte Umarmung musste dann doch abrupt beendet werden, da sie sonst den Zug verpasst hätte, der bereits angerollt war.

Als Harry zurück in der grossen Halle war und den schön geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum sah, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, da er ihn an seine letzte Gedächtnislücke erinnerte. Aber es war ja doch noch alles gut ausgegangen, er hätte wohl einige missgünstige Lacher geerntet, wenn er sich nicht rechtzeitig erinnert hätte. Das Nachtessen mit der kleinen Weihnachtsfeier war wirklich bescheiden, nicht etwa wegen dem Essen oder des Festes, welche wie immer grandios waren, sondern nur aufgrund der Tatsache, dass mit ihm nur noch vier weitere Schüler und fünf Lehrer in Hogwarts geblieben waren, so dass sich alle an einen Tisch gesetzt hatten. So wirkte diese Halle noch riesiger auf ihn, er fühlte sich noch verlorener darin. Trotzdem schafften es die Lehrer, seine trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben. In der Halle war stimmungsvolle Weihnachtsmusik zu hören, verzauberte kleine Weihnachtsmänner flogen mit ihren von Rentieren gezogenen Schlitten über dem Tisch hin und her, sangen ihre Lieder und verteilten kleine Geschenke, welche sie im Vorbeiflug abwarfen, die sich allerdings zur Freude aller stets verwandelten und entweder als Schokofrösche oder kleine Feuerwerke endeten. Auch diverse Scherzartikel der Gebrüder Weasley hatten irgendwie den Weg auf den Tisch gefunden und verbreiteten eine fröhliche Atmosphäre. Diese Stimmung wurde noch unterstützt von den Erdnüssen und Mandarinen, welche in grossen Mengen herum lagen.

Die Geschenke, die er am nächsten Morgen vor seinem Bett fand, hellten seine Stimmung etwas auf, immerhin hatte er sogar von den Lehrern Kleinigkeiten wie Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen oder Federn mit Pergamentrollen erhalten. Dass er von den Dursleys nichts erhalten hatte, freute ihn sogar, musste er sich so wenigstens nicht über sie ärgern. Etwas schade fand er allerdings, dass seine Freunde ihn anscheinend vergessen hatten, denn er fand kein einziges Geschenk von ihnen. So machte er sich nachdenklich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als er von dort ein Geräusch zu hören glaubte. Wer konnte das sein? Er war doch der einzige Schüler von den Gryffindors, der hier geblieben war. Er näherte er sich der Tür, drückte sie vorsichtig auf, aber bereits nach ein paar Zentimetern wurde sie aufgerissen, so dass er in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein flog. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten. Als er sich dann endlich umsehen wollte, wer hier war, hörte er ein lautes, mehrstimmiges "fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Alle seine Freunde waren zurückgekommen, um mit ihm zusammen Weihnachten zu feiern. Er war derart gerührt, dass er sich für einen Moment hinsetzen musste, was Ginny wiederum dazu nutzte, auch auf seinem Sessel Platz zu nehmen und ihn liebevoll zu umarmen. Sie war froh, dass sie dieses Geheimnis nun nicht mehr vor Harry verbergen musste, es war nicht leicht gewesen, ihm nichts zu verraten, wenn er mal wieder trübsinnig war.

"Aber Ginny, lass uns noch etwas von Harry übrig, wir wollen ihm schliesslich auch zeigen, dass wir ihn gern haben und ihm diese persönliche Weihnachtsfeier von Herzen gönnen." Hermine hatte Mühe, die beiden voneinander zu trennen, denn auch Harry hatte sie umarmt, seine Gefühle hatten ihn übermannt. So viel Wohlwollen hatte er nicht erwartet und bisher auch noch nie bekommen. Langsam fing er sich wieder und begann, sich bei allen seinen Freunden für diese tolle Überraschung zu bedanken. Harry staunte, wie viele Leute gekommen waren, er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er inzwischen so viele Freunde hatte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er bei allen vorbeigekommen war, allerdings hatte er bald den Verdacht, dass eine Person ein Verwirrspiel mit ihm treiben wollte, sie sah zwar immer anders aus, roch dabei aber immer gleich.

"Tonks, du solltest weniger Knoblauch essen, wenn du solche Spiele mit mir machen willst", rief er ihr zu, bevor er sie so festhielt, dass sie nicht wieder weglaufen konnte. Nachdem sie sich wieder in ihr normales Ich zurückverwandelt hatte, wobei 'normal' manchmal auch nicht das richtige Wort war, aber Tonks lief zumindest die meiste Zeit so umher, fingen sie an, ihm die Geschenke zu überreichen, welche sie mitgebracht hatten. Harry konnte nur noch staunen, wie gut sie ihn doch mittlerweile kannten, denn die meisten Geschenke konnte er sehr gut gebrauchen.

Da er seinen Freunden die Geschenke schon bei der Abreise mitgegeben hatte, war er der Einzige, der am Auspacken war, so bekamen alle anderen jeweils genau mit, was er von wem bekam und wie es ihm gefiel. Normalerweise hätte es ihn gestört, so im Zentrum zu stehen und ständig beobachtet zu werden. Aber im Moment machte es ihm nichts aus, er war einfach zu glücklich, dass er von seinen Freunden umgeben war, alle Geschenke waren einfach toll und alle waren guter Stimmung. So musste ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest sein, dachte er bei sich und war froh, dass er dies auch einmal erleben durfte.

Nur über ein Geschenk von Ginny wunderte er sich etwas, hatte sie doch darauf vermerkt, er solle es erst nach der Party öffnen, wenn er alleine sein würde. Es war ein sehr kleines Päckchen, beim Schütteln war nichts zu hören. Da sie ihm verschmitzt zulächelte, steckte er es in eine seiner Umhangtaschen. Sie hatte natürlich auch noch ein anderes Geschenk für ihn. Als er es öffnete, sah er zunächst etwas graugrün gemasertes, holziges Unförmiges an einer Kette, als er jedoch genauer hinsah, sah er, dass das Ding nur die eine Hälfte von etwas Ganzem sein konnte, und plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder. Er hatte darüber in einem Buch1 gelesen, welches von Loons Gerringer geschrieben worden war, das er von Hermine zu seinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sie hatte das Buch in einer Muggelbücherei gefunden und war der Meinung, dass er auch mal etwas über sich lesen dürfe, das nicht nur sensationsheischende und erfundene Geschichten einer gewissen Reporterin wären. Er sprang auf und umarmte Ginny wie schon lange nicht mehr, so glücklich war er in diesem Moment. Sie hatte ihm die Hälfte einer Frucht des Amulettbaums geschenkt. Sie selber trug die dazu passende andere Hälfte um ihren Hals. Diese Frucht hatte die Eigenart, immer in genau zwei Hälften zu zerbrechen, wobei die Bruchstelle immer einzigartig verlief. So passten immer nur die zwei Stücke zusammen, welche von der gleichen Frucht stammten. Diese Amulette wurden meist als Liebeserklärung verschenkt. So etwas hatte Harry noch nie bekommen, er wurde noch von niemandem so geliebt wie von Ginny.

Als sie die Amulette zusammenhielten, um zu zeigen, dass sie zueinander passten, erstrahlte die nun komplette Frucht in einem wunderschönen warmen Licht, welches sich wie eine Blase so weit ausbreitete, dass Ginny und Harry davon komplett umfasst wurden. Für einen Moment waren sie wie isoliert von den anderen, kein Geräusch drang in diese Lichtblase hinein. Dafür durchströmte beide nun ein Glücksgefühl, wie es Harry bislang noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte. Nachdem das Licht wieder in den Amuletten verschwunden war, sahen sie, wie die anderen sie etwas konsterniert anschauten. Harry und Ginny aber konnten nur selig lächeln.

Sie feierten noch lange, spielten diverse Unterhaltungsspiele, während Fred und George ständig für Nachschub aus der Küche von Hogwarts sorgten. Jemand hatte sogar einen Plattenspieler so verhext, dass er immer für eine passende musikalische Untermalung sorgte.

Als sie spät abends dann endlich zu Bett gingen, zwinkerte Ginny Harry beim Gutenachtkuss noch einmal zu, bevor er in den Schlafsaal ging. Harry wurde ganz warm ums Herz, als er an diesem tollen Tag zurückdachte. Er wollte seine schönen Erinnerungen noch etwas wirken lassen, weshalb er sich auf sein Bett legte, ohne sich vorher zu entkleiden. Als er sich auf die Seite rollte, spürte er, dass noch etwas in einer Umhangtasche war. Er holte die kleine Schachtel heraus und freute sich schon wieder, es war das spezielle Geschenk von Ginny. Vorsichtig packte er es aus, zog behutsam den Deckel von der Schachtel und sah hinein. Darin war etwas aus einem feinen schwarzen Stoff. Er nahm es heraus und staunte nicht schlecht, als er es dann vollständig sah.

"Nanu, warum macht Ginny um einen Seidenschal ein solches Geheimnis?" fragte er sich. "Oder hat sie damit etwas spezielles vor?"

Er besah ihn sich genauer und entdeckte einen Zettel, auf den Ginny geschrieben hatte, "sag 'eins, zwei, drei', und dann zeige ich dir, wofür dieses Geschenk gedacht ist."

Harry war dermassen aufgeregt, dass er die Worte fast nicht formulieren konnte. Er musste erst ein paar Mal schlucken, bis er endlich Ginnys Anweisung folgen konnte. Sofort spürte er das bekannte Ziehen hinterm Bauchnabel, welches ein Portschlüssel hervorrief. Er landete in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts direkt neben Ginny, die ihn hier bereits erwartet hatte.

"Kann ich den Schal kurz wiederhaben? Er sieht zwar klein aus, wenn du aber den richtigen Zauberspruch sagst, wird er wesentlich grösser und hat noch eine weitere nützliche Funktion", sagte Ginny. Sie nahm sich das kleine Stoffstück aus seiner Hand und verwandelte es in ein grosses Tuch. Der Schal hatte sich dermassen ausgedehnt, dass er nun problemlos um beide herum und bis zum Boden reichte. Als sie sich das Tuch über die Schultern gelegt hatten, merkte Harry, was sie mit dem Zusatzeffekt gemeint hatte: das Tuch heizte sich auf der Innenseite gerade so stark auf, dass sie auf dem nun folgenden Mondscheinspaziergang nicht frieren mussten. Es sorgte schon für eine besondere Romantik, in der kalten Dezembernacht Hand in Hand im Schnee spazieren zu gehen, ohne dabei die Kälte zu spüren. So konnten sie sich gemütlich auf eine Parkbank setzen und den sternenklaren Himmel betrachten. Sie sassen noch lange in ihr wärmendes Tuch gehüllt auf der Bank und redeten über alles Mögliche.

Als sie in einem ruhigen Moment den Himmel beobachteten, sahen sie eine Lichterscheinung, die aussah wie der Schlitten des Weihnachtsmannes mit den vorgespannten Rentieren und wollten ihm schon zurufen, bemerkten dann aber, dass es sich um eine Sternschnuppe handelte und dachten sich deshalb einen Wunsch aus, und obwohl sie den jeweiligen Wunsch nicht ausgesprochen hatten, wussten sie irgendwie, dass sie beide an das Gleiche gedacht hatten, da auch ihre Amulette kurz aufgeglüht hatten. Dieses gemeinschaftliche Gefühl machte für Harry endgültig klar: Dies waren seine schönsten Weihnachten in seinem bisherigen Leben!

11 Loons Gerringer: Harry Potter und die Goldene Festung (Download bei HaD-community dot de oder fanfiction dot net)

5


End file.
